


Under my Feet

by DuaeCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Hypothermia, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Multi, Polyamory, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeCat
Summary: Ahsoka takes Kanan and Ezra on a training mission to hone their skills, and bring them all closer together.





	Under my Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



“What is it with Jedi and ice planets?” Ezra asked, mostly rhetorically as he carried his load of supplies towards the shelter site. “Training missions never take place somewhere nice.”

He hadn’t actually been expecting an answer, so it surprised him when Ahsoka spoke up.

“Most temperate planets have long term residents, and even fairly harsh planets will have a population if there’s a good reason to be there. Finding somewhere uninhabited to practice without fear of drawing attention is surprisingly challenging,” Ahsoka explained patiently.

“And not only is this planet’s atmospheric temperatures always below freezing, it’s geologically very active. It would suck to start to build a settlement, and then realize the planet was starting to form a new volcano next door,” Ezra finished, to show he had been paying attention during the briefings. Ahsoka had decided that the haphazard training schedule working around missions for the Rebellion wasn’t good enough, and that the potential benefits from taking time to focus completely on their training outweighed the drawbacks of being away from the fleet.

Ezra was both excited and a little nervous, if he was honest with himself. Ahsoka was… amazing. The few times he’d seen her fight it had seemed almost impossible that someone could move like that. From the stories Rex told about the Clone Wars, even allowing for some embellishment and exaggeration, she’d earned those skills surviving against the sort of opponents that made the Inquisitors look like rank beginners.

What if he disappointed her? What if he made Kanan look like a bad teacher? Those were just as worrying as getting frostbite and he tried to hurry up a little, trudging through the snow to their campsite. The scans and sensors indicated that things should be fairly quiet for a while, and they’d have plenty of warning if that started to change. They’d probably encounter a few earthquakes, but nothing major was predicted.

Kanan said something to Ahsoka he didn’t quite catch over the wind, but he heard Ahsoka’s answering laughter easily enough and the flush in his cheeks didn’t have anything to do with the windchill. Kanan seemed to have gotten over his awe when it came to Ahsoka and Ezra felt almost a little jealous. Of course they had more in common with each other than with him. They’d both grown up at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, known the same people, dealt with the same loss.

But, Ezra reminded himself, just because Kanan and Ahsoka had a little more in common didn’t mean they weren’t all part of the same Rebellion. He set his load down, straightening up and stretching his back. The optimistic goal was to spend an entire month focusing on training and keeping in touch with the Rebellion remotely. More realistically they were hoping for two weeks, but they were still building a temporary shelter that was a good bit more durable than a tent, and it even came with a tiny sonic shower in the ‘fresher. Jedi training or no Jedi training, Ezra didn’t want to share close quarters with two other people for too long with no way to get clean outside of scrubbing with snowmelt.

The only downside was that all of the supplies needed to be hauled and the shelter constructed before it got dark. Besides the lack of visibility the dropping temperatures would be more of a problem. Ezra shivered thinking about it, and hurried to drop off his supplies and grab another load out of the shuttle. Once they were done it would be heading back until they needed it. The lack of a ship made him a little worried, but they were going to have regular check-ins and they couldn’t really afford to have a useful ship grounded for weeks on end.

Thankfully the last of the insulated walls snapped together before dusk arrived. The supply crates went into the attached ‘shed’ part leaving them with a larger communal room and the sectioned off ‘fresher. It was cramped, making even his shared room back on the Ghost seem roomy by comparison, but neither Kanan nor Ahsoka seemed to find it a problem and he bit back the urge to complain. It was warm at least, the heater radiating enough heat to bring the small area up to a comfortable temperature in next to no time, and all in all Ezra could think of much worse places he’d slept over the years.

He worried that between the new location and nervous excitement about training that he’d be awake half the night, but either hauling things through the snow had taken more out of him than he thought or his subconscious was more than happy to accept that between the three of them they could handle anything and Ezra was asleep almost as soon as he crawled into his bedroll.

 

* * *

 

  
Ezra walked with the others deeper into the cave. Their lightsabers provided enough light that there was no need for glow rods, but while the tunnel was tall enough that there was no danger of anyone hitting their head it wasn’t nearly wide enough for the sort of sparring they were planning to do. Still, he trusted Ahsoka when she said there would be a larger area deeper inside.

At first he thought he was just growing numb to the cold when he stopped feeling quite so frozen, but as they got further Ezra became aware that the air was warmer, even a little damp. Not exactly what he would call tropical by any means, but after the frigid temperatures outside it was welcome.

“Not that I’m complaining, in fact I’d say I’m doing the opposite of complaining, but is it supposed to be this warm?” Kanan sounded just as surprised, and Ezra was glad he wasn’t the only one who didn’t expect it.

“Geothermal vents, thankfully without any toxic or noxious gasses, but they bring the temperature up enough that we won’t need all the layers for sparring. I thought it would be a nice surprise,” Ahsoka said, her voice echoing oddly.

Ezra quickly realized why as he kept walking and suddenly the tunnel opened up into a huge cavern. He’d been expecting something more like the hold of the Ghost, not something where the light didn’t reach far enough to illuminate the walls or top.

“Whoa,” Ezra said quietly, holding his lightsaber higher and peering to see if he could see how much space they actually had. “Why not make camp here? Where it’s warm.”

“Too much rock in the way to get a proper signal out, and it’s warm enough in the shelter,” Ahsoka pointed out.

“And no matter how stable, I think I’d rather have open sky overhead during the ground shakes,” Kanan added.

“You’re both right, bad idea,” Ezra said, trying to sound casual and unembarrassed as he followed them deeper into the cavern to find a good spot to train. As open as it was, there were still stalagmites to make the footing uneven, though any matching stalactites were hidden up on the roof of the cavern. He was fairly sure if he mentioned it he’d be told that uneven footing was part of the challenge.

 

* * *

 

Ezra shivered, pulling up the hood of his jacket as they came closer to the entrance to the cave tunnel. Even Ahsoka looked tired and that wasn’t something he’d expected. Then again she hadn’t been the slightest bit hands off, demonstrating, sparring with them, and pushing herself just as hard as she pushed both of them.

He kept peering ahead looking for the light, and he was surprised when they finally emerged out into the snow. He’d lost track of time down in the cavern and it was already night. The planet had only the smallest of satellites, barely worth calling a moon, and barely any starlight reflected off the snow.

“I hadn’t intended to practice quite so long,” Ahsoka admitted, tugging her own hood up over her horns.

“Lets get going before we freeze,” Kanan started out confidently and Ezra was relieved to glance down and see that the path through the snow they had made before was still there. Finding their camp wouldn’t be an issue.

The walk had seemed a lot easier that morning, shorter too, and Ezra’s legs burned with how tired he was. The cold had been bad enough during the day, but now it stung at the exposed skin on his face and he tried to bury himself a little deeper into his hood as he struggled to keep up a brisk pace. The fact he’d gotten damp and sweaty back in the cavern wasn’t helping him stay warm.

“Ezra? How you holding up?” Kanan sounded just as tired as Ezra felt, and he struggled to keep his voice light.

“Fine, just f-fine. Ready to get in and get warm,” Ezra stumbled over the words a little as he shivered.

“We’re almost there,” Ahsoka said from the lead, and Ezra trusted her. He couldn’t have gone any faster if a gundark was nipping at his heels, and thankfully before he started to worry for real they were out of the track in the snow and into the area trampled down around their shelter.

He finally turned off his lightsaber, the lack of its hum sounding strange after using it for light and training for so long, and stumbled into the shelter. He’d have worried more about looking wimpy in the cold, but both Kanan and Ahsoka looked just as half-frozen and Kanan was already fumbling with the heater without even taking off his heavy outer gloves.

He would have sank down on his bedroll, but Ahsoka reached out to grab his arm.

“Get cleaned up first, you’ll warm up faster if you’re not damp,” she said quietly, and Ezra groaned.

“You’re right, and if I sit down I’m not getting back up for a while,” Ezra said, a little chagrined as he picked his way around the bedrolls to the ‘fresher.

He shivered as he reluctantly stripped down and shoved his clothes in the tiny cleaning unit, hopping under the sonics. It wasn’t as cold as outside, but it was still nippy enough that he didn’t need reminding to keep it quick for the next person. A hot water shower would have felt so much better, but then again he might not have come out again.

Ezra still felt chilled to the bone as he tugged his now-clean shirt and pants back on, carrying the rest of his gear as he made his way back to his bedroll to collapse onto it.

“Sonics are free,” Ezra said tiredly.

“Right,” Kanan said, shoving a ration bar his direction before he hauled himself up. “Next time we stop a little earlier.”

“That would be my fault. I thought we’d stop when someone got tired, I forgot you’re all as stubborn as I am.” Ahsoka smiled, still huddled close to the heater, though she’d taken off her outer jacket.

“I’m not sure if that’s supposed to be a compliment or an insult,” Kanan said, ducking into the ‘fresher before she had time to reply. Ahsoka just laughed.

 

* * *

 

The little bit of energy that had sustained them back to the shelter ran out fast, Ezra managed to get the last of the ration bar choked down before he crawled into his bedroll, still shivering. Even if the shelter had warmed up he was chilled enough that he knew it would take forever to warm up enough to sleep.

“You alright there, Ezra?” Kanan’s voice broke the tired silence that had filled the shelter.

“Yeah, just still k-kinda cold.” Ezra burrowed down deeper in the bedroll that had seemed perfectly warm the previous night. “No way to turn up the heat?”

“We could, but once you warm up it’ll feel fine. Believe me, I was thinking the same thing,” Kanan said, sounding sympathetic.

“I’m not quite so cold, here.” Ahsoka shifted her bedroll closer, taking the blankets off and piling them on top of Ezra’s before starting to slide in beside him.

“What are you…?” Ezra scooted over a little to try and make room, but Ahsoka tugged him back closer, draping an arm over him.

“Relax, we’ll both warm up faster this way. I used to sleep like this with my own Master when conditions got rough, back before.” Ahsoka always sounded a little wistful when she talked about the past, but at least it sounded like a good kind of nostalgic.

“I won’t argue with that,” Ezra said, giving in and trying to relax, still shivering occasionally. Ahsoka stayed tucked close, her lekku surprisingly soft where one brushed against his shoulder.

“You could join us you know, it would be even warmer with all three of us,” Ahsoka said, after the quiet had resettled. Ezra turned a little to follow her gaze and found Kanan was watching them with an odd, contemplative look on his face.

Kanan shook his head after just a moment, replacing the look with an easy grin. “I’m warming up just fine, but thanks.”

“Suit yourself,” Ahsoka didn’t sound bothered by his refusal, and Ezra silently tried to puzzle out Kanan’s reaction. It had looked like he had wanted to join them and then decided against it. Or maybe he’d wanted the chance to hold Ahsoka like she was tucked up against him, just without someone else in the way. He wasn’t sure why the thought made him feel quite as lonely as it did.

Closing his eyes, Ezra resolved not to think about it too hard, and he was asleep almost as soon as he stopped shivering.

–

The next few training sessions were much less eventful. They kept a close enough eye on the time to avoid a repeat of the exhausted trudge back through the dark. A few days in Ezra stepped out of the shelter into dim light filtered through thick clouds and slowly falling snow. He put out a gloved hand to catch a few flakes, glancing ahead at the path with a frown. He had woken up with a feeling of apprehension that he couldn’t seem to shake. He was tempted to blame the weather, it wasn’t like it snowed that often where he had lived on Lothal, and it made sense that a big snowstorm would come across as more intimidating than it was. Or maybe it was that even spending as much time in close quarters, Kanan and Ahsoka still found time to go off alone for private conversations that left him feeling strange and like he was somehow missing something obvious.

“If you’re done daydreaming, we better get moving,” Kanan called, the teasing tone taking any sting out of the words.

“What if I’m not done, going to wait for me?” Ezra teased back, trying to shake off the funk and starting through the snow towards the tunnel. At least there wouldn’t be any snow falling inside the cavern.

“You wish,” Kanan replied back easily, and Ezra decided it had to be the weather. If something was off, surely Ahsoka or Kanan would have sensed something before he did.

 

* * *

 

“You keep twisting your foot in, it needs to be straight when you come down,” Ahsoka pointed out, Ezra cursed under his breath and straightened his foot.

“Again,” Ahsoka raised her lightsaber and moved into the attack pattern, Ezra went into the counter moves, dodging and leaping, coming down like before. This time Ahsoka didn’t pull back, pressing the attack, Ezra tried to counter and tripped, falling back and ending up sprawled with Ahsoka’s lightsaber tip at his throat.

“You’re still landing wrong,” Ahsoka said calmly, pulling her blade back so Ezra could haul himself back up to his feet.

“I kind of guessed that,” Ezra shook himself off, getting back into position. Ahsoka raised her blade, then paused.

“Why do you land in that stance?” Ahsoka asked.

“Because I’m supposed to?” Ezra said uncertainly.

“And how do you know that?” Ahsoka pressed.

“Because Kanan told me,” Ezra said the first thing that came to mind, and got a smile from Ahsoka.

“That’s the first half of the answer, do you know the second?”

“Not a clue,” Ezra admitted, not sure where she was going with it. “Because you keep knocking me over?”

“That’s correct,” Ahsoka sounded pleased. “Part of learning is knowing to trust your teachers, but also to question for yourself. It’s finding balance between the two.”

“Did you question your own Master?” Ezra asked, curious.

“All the time,” Ahsoka smiled fondly. “But yes, in this case as you can see for yourself, if you don’t have your foot in the right position you can’t evade my attack as quickly.”

“So we keep practicing and...” Ezra paused, frowning. “Do you hear that?”

Kanan frowned, lighting his saber and holding it aloft, peering into the darkness

There was a long moment where there was nothing but the sound of the lightsaber hum and their own breathing, and Ezra was sure he’d been mistaken. Then he heard it again, a low angry hiss.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Kanan muttered and Ahsoka nodded shortly and then motioned at the tunnel back out.

Ezra started moving, keeping his senses on alert, but the rush still caught him by surprise. It was large and white with horns and claws and faster than he would have thought as it slashed at them.

Kanan blocked the blows and it backed off, hissing viciously.

“We’ve been coming here for days with no sign of this thing, why attack now?” Kanan feinted as the creature looked like it was working up to attack again.

“Ezra, can you calm it?” Ahsoka asked, sounding far too calm herself for having an angry creature that looked like it wanted them for lunch right there and attacking.

“I’ll give it my best shot,” Ezra crept closer behind Kanan, trusting him to keep the creature from attacking while he was distracted, putting his hand against Kanan’s shoulder and closing his eyes, reaching his other hand out.

The creature paused for a long moment, staring at them, and then snarled and lunged again and Ezra jerked, eyes opening.

“No good, she just laid her eggs by one of the thermal vents and she thinks we’re here to steal them. She’s not going to give up until she’s sure she’s driven us off.”

“We’re not killing an innocent creature just because she’s defending her nest,” Ahsoka said firmly.

“No arguments here,” Kanan said, slowly retreating back to the tunnel. It was harder there, with the walls leaving them with less room to swing, but the creature was reluctant to get close in the tight quarters.

They emerged into the falling snow, moving away from the cave entrance. The creature burst out after them and then rushed, nearly overwhelming Kanan. He stumbled, and Ahsoka moved in to block a slash that would have ripped into his arm.

“She was only in the cave to lay eggs, she doesn’t live there. She couldn’t fight as well in the dark, but now...” Ezra called out, as the realization hit him.

“Great! Fantastic. How far do we have to go before she decides we’re not after her eggs?” Kanan spit out.

“I don’t know! It’s not like I had time to quiz her,” Ezra grumbled, staying back behind them and feeling useless.

“We shouldn’t head towards camp, we’ll lead her right there,” Ahsoka sounded thoughtful. “Split up, I’m going to try and lead her away.”

“Right,” Kanan blocked another attack and then turned to run, Ezra didn’t need to be told twice, jogging away from the battle. Ahsoka kept the creature’s attention, staying closer to present more of a target as she led it off.

Ezra paused a distance away, watching as she kept leading it away, quickly figuring out her plan. There was a river nearby, Ahsoka had warned them to be careful as underwater thermal vents could cause uneven ice thickness. Though they could sense for danger using the Force, to normal human senses it was impossible to tell what parts of the ice were thick enough to bear weight, and which were thin and fragile.

Ahsoka had to weight just a fraction of what the creature did, she could lead it out to ice that was strong enough to bear her weight, but not it’s weight.

Ezra watched, fascinated as she dodged and blocked each blow, slowly leading it, and then darting back, gathering herself, and launching into the air. The creature was too busy pursuing her to react fast enough at the sudden leap and Ahsoka flipped over it, landing on the thicker ice closer to the bank of the river as the creature stumbled further out onto the snow-dusted ice and then with a loud cracking sound the ice gave way under it.

It squalled, sounding indignant as it tried to claw it way back out of the icy water, the ice splintering further as the river pulled it down through the slush a good hundred yards before it got a good enough grip to haul itself out, shaking itself off. It didn’t look like the dunking had harmed it, but it had taken all the fight out of it. Ezra was relieved, but the feeling didn’t last for long as the ground under him suddenly started moving.

It wasn’t the first minor earthquake he’d felt since they’d arrived, and even if it was the strongest Ezra still had no trouble keeping his balance. Ahsoka wasn’t so lucky.

She hadn’t made it entirely off the ice and the ice splintered in under her, sending her plunging down into the water the same way the creature had, but unlike it she had no innate protection against the cold.

“Ahsoka!” Ezra didn’t even think, just started racing towards the river, aware that Kanan had realized the situation at the same time he had and was doing the same.

For a moment he halfway expected her to haul herself out of the river, shaking herself off like the creature did. Instead she floundered, fighting against shock to try and swim through the broken ice and moving water towards the bank. Ezra reached the edge only moments before Kanan did, eyeing the distance between them and Ahsoka.

“Come on, together now,” Kanan sounded shaken, like he was fighting to remain calm, and Ezra nodded. They both reached out together, grabbing onto Ahsoka with the Force and hauling her out onto solid ground.

Ahsoka tried to keep her feet under her, but as soon as they released her she started collapsing. Kanan grabbed her, hauling her up into his arms, her long lekku dangling limply.

Ezra hesitated, torn between staying close and knowing he couldn’t actually do much good at Kanan’s side. Logic won over emotion.

“I’ll go ahead and get the shelter warmed up,” Ezra said.

“Good idea, start some water heating for tea,” Kanan suggested, Ezra nodded and took off, running back through the snow towards the shelter. He knew Kanan would be moving as fast as possible, but without having to carry someone else Ezra was faster. It felt a great deal more useful to rush ahead rather than just hovering and tagging along behind Kanan as he jogged.

Ezra got to the shelter, cranking up the heater and starting the water, moving things around. He just got the bedrolls piled together when Kanan made it to the shelter, still carrying Ahsoka. It was hard to tell if she was going along with the help, or just less responsive than before as hypothermia set in.

“We need to get her dry,” Kanan didn’t waste time, and Ezra nodded.

“I’ll have an easier time helping her in the sonics than you trying to cram in there,” Ezra pointed out and Kanan nodded, starting to tug at Ahsoka’s armor and half-frozen clothing. Ezra stepped in to help, getting the soggy material set aside to be stuffed into the cleaning unit once the crisis was passed.

“Need to...” Ahsoka slurred, limbs obviously not cooperating properly to either help them or fight them with her clothing.

“I know, we’re getting you warm, it’s ok,” Ezra soothed, taking a moment to reach for her mind while he supported her and Kanan wrestled with waterlogged boots, quietly cursing them under his breath. Her thoughts were sluggish and a little disoriented, but he could tell she knew they were trying to help and he pulled his own mind back, satisfied.

Kanan finally got the boots yanked off and her pants down, and Ezra halfway suspected he was using the Force to make them finally cooperate, and Ezra awkwardly hauled Ahsoka the few steps to the ‘fresher and into the tiny sonic shower.

It was cramped, but the sonics vibrated off the water much faster and more thoroughly than any attempt to towel her off would have. Not that they had anything but the bedding and that they were going to need dry. Thankfully it didn’t take too long before he was getting Ahsoka back to the main room. She made a few attempt to try and stand on her own, but he was supporting all her weight by the time he made it back and he was grateful to sink down onto the bedroll.

“Heatpacks and body heat are going to be our best bet,” Kanan said, passing him one of the thermal packs. Ezra tucked it against Ahsoka’s chest and stomach, wrapping a blanket over it and covering her.

“I know, I read all the briefings on hypothermia and frostbite too, don’t worry,” Ezra assured him, starting to tug off his own clothing. Ahsoka’s cold skin was a shock against his own and he wanted to flinch away, but instead he tucked himself determinedly against her front. The heat pack was a comforting warmth between them at least.

Kanan got the other heat pack warmed up and repeated the process, placing the pack against her back under her long back lekku before he settled against her, sandwiching her between them and then cocooning them all in the bedding.

Ahsoka shivered violently, which was a good sign Ezra knew, but still hard to just lay and wait it out.

Finally the shivering started to ease off, and Ahsoka stirred a little.

“Thank you,” Ahsoka spoke quietly, obviously trying not to let her teeth chatter, and Kanan carefully pulled away, tucking the blankets back as he moved to get the hot water, making tea and dumping in a great deal more sugar than any of them would normally take it before carrying it carefully over. Ahsoka struggled to sit up, still shaky.

“You really don’t need to thank us for saving you,” Ezra said, flushing just a little. Now that the adrenaline and focus on fixing the situation had passed it was harder to ignore the fact they were all undressed, or mostly undressed anyway. Ahsoka didn’t seem embarrassed by it, and he tried to put it out of his mind. They were just doing what they had to.

“I know, but I wanted to,” Ahsoka said, her hand shaking as she reached for the mug. Kanan frowned, sitting down and just holding it steady for her.

“Careful, it’s hot,” Kanan warned

“I should hope so,” Ahsoka managed a smile as she took a careful sip, sighing at the heat.

Kanan sat back down so Ahsoka could lean against him and Ezra tucked the blanket up again, trying not to feel a little wistful at the comfortable way Ahsoka fit against him, like they belonged together.

“It would be warmer if you sat in my lap,” Ahsoka pointed out, after another long sip of tea, giving him a look he couldn’t quite read.

“I, oh. Yeah,” Ezra flushed darker, moving awkwardly to move the blankets and sit down in her lap, tugging them back up. He felt her sigh against his hair and shifted a little so he wasn’t blocking her face. “Better?”

“Much better,” Ahsoka said, Kanan blinked, opened his mouth like he had something to add, and then closed it again, looking thoughtful.

“I didn’t want to get in the way,” Ezra explained, feeling a little like he was talking about more than just the blanket nest.

“You’re not in the way,” Kanan said, with a firmness that surprised him.

“Do we really want to do this now?” Ahsoka asked, sounding tired but amused even if Ezra couldn’t twist to see her expression.

“Why not? Not like we’re going anywhere for a while,” Kanan pointed out, and Ahsoka chuckled, quiet enough that Ezra felt it more than heard it.

“That’s very true. Ezra, Kanan and I have been discussing something and I think it’s time we let you in on it and got your feelings on the matter,” Ahsoka said calmly. Ezra’s heart dropped a little.

“Working closely with others who are Force Sensitive it’s important to shield your thoughts and feelings, but it’s also inevitable that some things are going to get picked up on. Generally unless it’s important, the polite thing to do is ignore it,” Ahsoka continued, then laughed quietly. “Which means sometimes I never knew which people were pretending too hard and which were truly oblivious, but that’s not the point.”

“What is the point?” Ezra asked cautiously, not sure if this was going to be about them picking up on his confusing tangle of feelings, or telling him about their own feelings for each other. Neither option was particularly good.

“Working together like this we have a couple options. We can go ahead and keep pretending that we all feel strictly professional towards each other, or we can acknowledge things and go from there. I know which I’d rather do, but I’d like to hear your opinion,” Ahsoka explained.

“I... I’m not sure what you’re getting at?” Ezra stalled.

“Ezra, we know you’ve got feelings for both of us. What we’re asking is, do you want to ignore it or give this a try?” Kanan asked more bluntly and Ezra blinked, mentally floundering, and then it suddenly clicked.

“Wait, that’s an option?” Ezra asked, knowing he probably sounded a little dumb and not caring. At least neither of them laughed at him.

“It is,” Ahsoka confirmed.

“What if I say no?” Ezra slowly felt out his own reaction to the possibility, he didn’t want to say no, no was lonely. But lonely he understood, whatever came out of saying yes was a mystery.

“Then we keep training as if nothing happened,” Kanan said.

“And if I say yes and it’s the wrong answer, pretending works as a later option too, right? And vice versa?” Ezra was fairly sure what he wanted, but he wanted to hear it out loud.

This time Kanan did chuckle, and Ahsoka answered “Of course.”

“Then I’d like to try this out. Uh, the three of us I mean,” Ezra said, feeling a little swept away, but not regretting it. The unknown might be intimidating, but making the bold choice usually paid off for him. “And I’m not getting in your way?”

“Of course not. There’s nothing to get in the way of without you as part of this,” Ahsoka took his hand and squeezed it gently and Ezra squeezed back with relief.

“Then I’m even more glad I said yes,” Ezra smiled, feeling almost giddy after everything.

“And this time you won’t object to sharing the blankets?” Ahsoka asked, and it took Ezra just a moment to realize she’d directed the teasing question at Kanan.

“Not this time, now that you two aren’t testing my self-control like that.” Kanan admitted a little sheepishly and Ezra grinned, even as he blushed again realizing why Kanan had been so reluctant before.

“You better keep some of that self-control until I’m not half-drowned and three-fourths frozen,” Ahsoka teased and Ezra stifled a laugh at Kanan’s indignant sputter.

“I was talking about my emotional self control and you know it,” Kanan defended himself.

“We know,” Ezra grinned, and for the first time in a very long time he felt truly warm.


End file.
